Mermaid Sickness
by ClewisforLife
Summary: When Cleo and Lewis have their One Month Anniversary at the Moon Pool, Cleo gets sick. Will she be ok and Will Lewis save her? Rated K for now. A few language words.
1. The 5 Year Anniversary

Lewis sat on the edge of the moon pool. True, he kept having thoughts about if Cleo would show up or not. Then, he saw a figure come up. It had been 5 years since they started dating and a lot had changed. Lewis had finished college and Cleo had just finished. Lewis really loved her.

"Hi Lewis," Cleo said happily

"Hey Cleo" Lewis replied

Lewis and Cleo shared a kiss.

"Oh, well, I was thinking we would camp out here in the moon pool,tonight for our five year anniversary." Lewis smiled

"Perfect" Cleo said.

Cleo pulled herself out of the moon pool, the moon light shining on her golden tail. She watched as Lewis rolled out the sleeping bags and set up. Wow... Cleo thought. He has set up his laptop with a projection, a cooler, and a dinner. Cleo looked down as she felt that vibe and got her legs back. Lewis noticed and helped her up.

* * *

"Thanks" Cleo said.

Cleo and Lewis held hands as they watched A Walk To Remember.  Cleo then coughed and felt her head.

"You ok?" Lewis asked sweetly.

"I think I have a fever" Cleo said weakly, standing up.

"Wow you do! Oww it burns!" Lewis said after stop feeling her forehead.

Cleo then started to breathe heavy.

"Cleo, you need a doctor." Lewis told Cleo.

Cleo fainted and fell back. The ground around her started to burn.

" CLEO!!!" Lewis caught Cleo and put her gently on the ground.

Lewis listened to her heartbeat and heard it going fast. He ran out of the Moon Pool and ran to his boat. He grabbed his First Aid kit and ran back to Cleo.

" Its going to be ok ,Cleo!" Lewis comforted an unconscious Cleo while sticking a thermometer in her mouth.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Lewis panicked when he saw Cleo's tempature was 47 degrees Celcious. Panicked, Lewis grabbed his phone. Ash? No he was out of town. Emma and Rikki? No, all we need is two more sick mermaids. Zane! Lewis dialed Zane's number.

"Hello?"

" ZANE!"

"Lewis?"

"Zane listen! Cleo is extremely sick."

"Take her to the doctor."

"I cant," Lewis explained, " She has a 47 degree tempeture! And she fainted!"

"Oh my god..." Zane said, "I'll be right there"

"And Zane"

"Yeah?"

"Bring me some supplies," Lewis explained

Will Cleo be alright? What if she never wakes up? Will Zane show up?

Please review!

- Melissa


	2. Wake up Cleo!

Zane's POV

I heard Lewis hang up. I was at the Juicenet Dance and went up to the girl at the counter.

" I'll have a gallon of Strawberry Kiwi Blend to go" Zane told the girl.

After about two minutes he paid, grabbed the juice, put it in his car, and drove to the store. He picked up a couple of things and drove his car home. He grabbed the supplies and ran to the zodiac. He drove to Mako.

_What am I doing? Zane thought. Why am I helping Cleo? Oh yeah, she's Rikki's best friend._

Lewis' POV

I was on my laptop trying to figure out if this was a sickness. I kept switching from looking it up and poor Cleo. Then, I heard someone coming. Zane came through and looked at Cleo.

" You weren't kidding about Cleo" Zane said while putting down the supplies.

"Why would I kid about Cleo?" I asked while taking out some of the supplies,

_Lets see. I thought. Some ice, a couple towels, some Advil, a couple of bottles of water, some blankets and pillows. Wait, why did Zane get that?_

"Zane, why did you get a rocking chair?"

"You might be here a while"

Cleo then grew a tail. I went over to her and saw she was soaking wet.

"How did she get so..." I said after seeing Zane spilled a bottle of water next to Cleo. "Pass me a towel"

Zane did as he was told and I poured some water on it and put it on Cleo's head. I put the thermometer in Cleo's mouth. After a minute, I took it out.

" 50!!! Zane what are we going to do?"

Zane just finished setting up the rocking chair.

"Help me pick her up" I told Zane and they put Cleo on the rocking chair.

I watched Cleo and started to wonder.

_What if Cleo is going to die? I cant let that happen! I love her too much._

"I'll be right back. I'm going to grab the rest of the supplies"

Lewis went over to Cleo. Zane put together two rocking chairs and he sat in the one next to Cleo.

"Cleo, I know you can't hear me right now but, I love you. I really love you. Your my everything and please don't leave me." I whispered.

"Lewis, where do you want this?" Zane said coming down the cave.

"Umm, anywhere." I told him.

My phone went off and I answered.

"Hello?"

What will happen?

PLEASE REVIEW!

-Melissa


	3. The Note and The Call

Cleo's POV

I swam into the moon pool and got up. I was glad that Lewis had set this up. I really love him. I got up and watched Lewis. I sat down at a table he set up with candles and he had cooked a dinner. He is so romantic sometimes. It was both of our favorite foods and juice from the JuiceNet. I sat down on a bean bag chair next to Lewis and we watched A Walk To Remember. We cuddled up next to each other and he whispered to me, " I love you Cleo." When I looked at Lewis, I could tell he meant it! I leaned in and kissed him. Then, I grabbed his hand and whispered, " I love you too." He smiled at me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I couldn't have been happier! Then, I felt like I was heating up. I could barely breathe and started coughing. Lewis, as sweet as he is, asked me if I was ok. I told him I had a fever and he felt my head. I felt like I burned him because he pulled away. I then stood up and the room starting spinning and I was breathing hard. Lewis looked very concerned and I was going to jump into the water. Then, I looked at Lewis who looked extremely worried and everything went black.

Lewis' POV

"Hello?"

" LEWIS!"

"Max?" I asked.

Max was like me with the original three mermaids. He had given me his research and loved Gracie. Everyone including him refereed Cleo and me to him and Gracie. He helped out with the mermaid stuff, and I was thankful.

"Lewis, listen to me, don't let the girls go near the moonpool tonight." Max ordered Lewis

"What would happen if they did?" I asked

" Well, once mermaids have been mermaids for about two years, one, preferably the one with the most drama in their life, will become very ill."

"MAX! That's what happened to Cleo!"

"I'll be right there" Max hung up.

I was shaking. Poor Cleo, I feel horrible that I brought her here. Im such an idiot! I told Zane about it and he went into the water and put in gates so no one can get in the moon pool.

" I got to go Lewis. Good Luck!" Zane said as he left.

Lewis walked over to Cleo and put an Advil in Cleo's mouth and grabbed her hand.

"Cleo, I love you. Please don't leave me." I whispered

"She loves you Lewis" Max said as he walked in.

I ran over to Max.

"MAX!"

Max walked over to Cleo and examined her.

"This is really bad Max." I said.

" Cleo is strong. She loves you. She is boiling hot. Are the girls ok? The friendship? The Secret?"

" Of course!" I said

Max took something out of his bag and put it in my hand.

" Her life is in your hands. Good Luck! I can't stop destiny" Max told me and left.

I opened my hand and found a note and a box. I read the note and smiled. It said-

_Dear Lewis,_

_I've known you forever. You have been there through everything and it means the world to me. I love you. I really love you. Your the best guy in the world. Thanks for everything. If I had one last memory, it would be of you and me. Happy 5 year anniversary, Lewis!Thanks and I love you!_

_Forever your girl,_

_Cleo_

I started to cry. What else could I do? She just wrote me the best letter. I need her. I love her.

I opened the box and saw a single rose and it had a picture of a ring him and Lewis picked out. There was a note and it said "Don't make the mistake I did with Gracie!"

" I need you Cleo. I love you."

I couldn't hear Cleo breathe and I ran over to her.

" Cleo please," I said with tears in my eyes " Don't leave me! I love you, please Cleo,"

I started to cry. How could I not? My phone went off.

"Hello?" I said trying to stop crying.

"Lewis? Is Cleo ok?"

It was Mr Setori.

" Umm yeah she's fine."

"Where is she?"

"She's....in the ladies room at the restaurant."

"Have her call me please."

" Ok. Bye"

"And Lewis"

"Yes?"

"If anything happens to my daughter your dead."

"Ok." I gulped

He hung up and so did I. I'm so dead!

Zane's POV

I got in the Zodiac and went off.

_I hope Cleo is ok. I thought_

I found a note on the ground of the Zodiac and read it.

_See you at 8! -Rikki_

OH NO! He went to the dock and ran to get Rikki.

-Melissa


	4. Who is it?

Zane's POV 

I ran to the docks and I felt like someone was following me. I turned around and these two guys came up to me.

"We need to know what you know about Cleo Setori" One of them said.

_Cleo? What does she have to do with this?_

" I don't know a Cleo Setori." Zane lied and tried to leave.

"This is serious. Your coming with us." They said as they picked up Zane

My POV

Lewis had fallen asleep on the rocking chair next to Cleo for twenty minutes and woke to water boiling. He woke up and saw the moon pool bubbling.

_It's not a Full Moon. He thought_

"Cleo?" He said as he realized she was gone.

Lewis ran over to the moon pool seeing a figure at the bottom. Without thinking, he dived in and grabbed Cleo's hand. He then pulled her and himself up.

"CLEO! Cleo speak to me." Lewis cried. He pulled himself up one hand holding Cleo's. He then pulled Cleo up.

"Cleo," Lewis said in tears. "Please wake up Cleo. I love you."

Lewis grabbed the thermometer and put it in Cleo's mouth.

BEEPPPPPPPPPP

Lewis grabbed it

"25.5!" He yelled.

Lewis felt Cleo and saw her shiver. Her tail disappears so he picked her up and put her on to the rocking chair. Lewis ran over to the supplies and grabbed a pillow and put it behind Cleo's head. He ran back and grabbed a few blankets and put them on Cleo. He grabbed her hand.

" Cleo, I know you can't here me but..."

Lewis was interupped by "Watch This Space", Cleo's ringtone. He went into her bag and grabbed her phone. He looked at the Caller ID. _Restricted?_

"Hello?" Lewis answered.

" I know Cleo Setori is a mermaid. Give her to us." A woman said.

Lewis rolled his eyes.

" You must have the wrong number. And a mermaid? Please! There's no such thing!"

"Really Lewis? Explain why your at the moon pool with her right now."

Lewis froze. _How did she know?_

"My name isn't Lewis it's Don. What's a moon pool?"

"Stop playing around." She said as she stepped into the moon pool.

DADADA!


	5. Dr Denman

"Doctor Denman?" Lewis said

" In the flesh. I need Cleo." She said

" I don't know where she is."

Doctor Denman walked around

" She was just here. Where is she?"

"She was never here. Who told you that?"

Zane got pushed in.

"ZANE!" Lewis yelled

" They threatened me Lewis!" Zane said

" Where did she go?" Dr Denman threw Lewis on to the wall.

" She was never here!" Lewis said. " Shes at the Juicenet."

" She better be!" Doctor Denman said and left with Zane.

Lewis grabbed the steel bars Max had given him and put them in the land entrance so no one could get in. _What am I going to do? _

Cleo disappeared.

"CLEO!" Lewis said.

Lewis ran over to his phone and called Cleo's phone service.

"Uhh yes this is Don Setori. My daughter Cleo lost her phone can you tell me where it is? Ok. Thank you. Good Night!" Lewis hung up and ran to his boat unlocking the bars.

He got on and drove to the dock. _COME ON LEWIS GO TO CLEO!_ Lewis ran to the beach and behind the rocks and saw Cleo laying there. Lewis looked at her and didn't see her locket. _She should probably get back to the Moon Pool. _Cleo disappeared. Lewis ran back to his boat and drove to Mako. He slid down and saw Cleo laying the water. He ran and put the bars back up.

_SUPPLIES! Lets see, AHHA!_

Lewis blew up a floatie and put Cleo on it.

This was going to be a very long night.


	6. True Love's Kiss

A few more chapters

Lewis sat at the edge of the moon pool, watching Cleo asleep on the raft.

_She looks so peaceful. He thought_

Lewis thought of all the moments Cleo and himself spent together.

_Flashback_

_Lewis was looking all around the coral for Cleo. Cleo was hiding behind and grabbed him. Lewis smiled and went up with Cleo following._

"I WIN!" Cleo gloated.

"Your a mermaid, you always win." Lewis said.

" I also have an amazing boyfriend." Cleo said and kissed him

_End Flashback_

Lewis opened his eyes and saw that Cleo was falling off the raft. He picked her up and put her on a sleeping bag.

_5:07 Lewis thought_

"Sun is rising." Lewis said out loud. " CLEOS NECKLACE! I need to find it!"

_With Zane_

Zane sat on the beach wondering if Cleo was awake. He saw someone behind a rock so he went over to investigate.

" CHARLOTTE!" Zane exclaimed. " Why do you have Cleo's necklace"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and laughed.

" You don't honestly think Cleo got "sick" do you?" Charlotte said

" YOU DID IT!" Zane realized and grabbed the necklace off her neck " This is Cleo's, a true mermaid."

Zane ran to the Zodiac and drove to Mako.

_Moon Pool_

Lewis decided to check Cleo's temperature one more time. He put it in her mouth

_BEEEEEEEEPPPP_

36.5!

It was back to normal!

Lewis heard someone and covered Cleo.

" Oh its you." Lewis said

" I know why Cleo is sick." Zane said

"Why?" Lewis asked.

" Charlotte did it. She took it from Mako's plants."

" Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?"

"We?"

"We." Lewis said annoyed

"Well."

" Mako's plants! We could use them." Lewis said.

Zane's watch went off.

" I need to get home. Good luck!" Zane said as he left.

Lewis went on his laptop on to one of his "Mermaid" sites.

It said- _ If a mermaid gets ill because of revenge and she isnt up before sunrise, she will be like that permentally._

" NO!" Lewis cried as he clicked on cures.

_The cure is very hard to find. Its true love's kiss. You must find the mermaid's true love by sundown. _

" True Love's kiss?" Lewis said out loud.

Lewis leaned over and whispered, " I love you." and kissed her.

_**BUM BUM BUM!**_


	7. After the Kiss

_The cure is very hard to find. Its true love's kiss. You must find the mermaid's true love by sundown. _

" _True Love's kiss?" Lewis said out leaned over and whispered, " I love you." and kissed her._

Lewis pushed away from Cleo and looked at her.

"Guess we don't have true love..." Lewis said while looking down at his laptop.

Cleo starts to glow red and then blue and then red again and stays pink.

Lewis looks at his laptop.

"_After True Love's kiss, she should glow. There are different colors and signs"_

Lewis looked up red.

"_If she glows red the first time, she feels shocked."_

Lewis blushed and looked up blue.

"_Blue means that she is thinking about the memories you have had together"_

Lewis thought about some memories and smiled.

He lastly looked up....pink.

"_In some rare mermaids, they will change four different times. If they end up, pink, then that means you are her true love and she is yours."_

Lewis smiled and looked at Cleo not glowing anymore.

Zane burst through the entrance.

"Sorry for bursting in....but I found this." Zane smiled and hand Lewis Cleo's locket. "I forgot to give it to you. Got to go."

As Zane left, Lewis looked at Cleo who was beautiful when she was sleeping. He put the locket around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"I love you...." He whispered.

As he whispered, Cleo eyes started to flutter open.

Sorry for the long update.....

What will Cleo say?

Will Cleo be ok?

How will Lewis respond?

- Melissa


	8. Forever Yours

I apologize to the whole ENTIRE world! I have so much going on! My birthday is Thursday!

Lewis's POV

I watched as Cleo opened her eyes.

"Cleo!" I shouted and pulled her close as I felt tears of joy coming out of my eyes.

"Lewis..." ,Cleo started, still not fully awake "What happened!?"

"You passed out." I said and held her close "I thought I lost you..."

"I would never leave you, Lewis. EVER." She said. I felt so relieved.

"Good." I smiled. I was so blessed.

She smiled. That smile that just wanted to make me melt. Her happiness is all I will ever need my entire life.

I helped her up and we packed up.

~Later That Night~

I got dressed. This was it. This would define the rest of our lives. I picked up Cleo and we headed back to the moon pool for our date. Yesterday was crazy, but being with her was magical. I set up a dinner and a video for us. We ate and talked and laughed and smiled. This was what I wanted to do for the rest of my laid down on our sleeping bags and watched a video presentation together. It was some pictures of us from the past years and some videos. We laughed at some of them. They were pretty fun to make. At the end of the slideshow, I watched Cleo looking at it. I got down on one knee and...

Cleo's POV

Lewis is so sweet. He made me this video/slideshow. It was sweet of him. I watched the ending and I was shocked and happy as I read the message-

_Your the most amazing girl I've ever met. I wanna be with you til the day I die. Cleo, **WILL YOU MARRY ME?**_

I turned to see Lewis on one knee with a ring in one hand, a rose in the other.

"Will you?" Lewis asked.

I smiled, "Of course." I could feel tears coming out of my eyes.

He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he responding by wrapping his arms around my waist. We kissed for what seemed like hours. There were no barriers between us. We pulled away for a quick second and rested our foreheads against each other.

"I'm forever yours." He whispered and kissed me again.

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. If 5+ people want a sequel, I'll make one. I have an idea :)


End file.
